New Year's Resolutions
by Looka'sMagicHell
Summary: Its New Year's Eve, and Sam has a plan to tell Danny how she feels before the year is up. But when Phantom is invited to Paulina's party, will she get the chance to before its the end of 2011? DXS FLUFF! xD


**Author's Note: **Hi hi! xD Soo, first, HAPPY NEW YEAR! And second, this is like a new record with me... I mean, seriously, two oneshorts in like 8 days! YAY MEE! XD

ENJOYY!

**Disclaimer: **My new year's resolution is to find a way to kidnap Butch Hartman and trick him into giving me the official rights of owning Danny Phantom! xD

* * *

><p><strong>New Year's Resolutions<strong>

"Happy new year!"

The same cry was said for about the millionth time that morning in Casper High. Danny and Tucker rolled their eyes when Sam went, "Hey, no more cheerfulness, I'm already cheer-drunk from Christmas."

The guy who said that cowered under her glare and quickly walked away. "Well, well, well," Danny said, stifling back a smile. "It seems that Sam turned back into a Goth."

Sam rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Don't worry; I'll be plenty cheerful tonight."

"Tonight?" they both asked, looking puzzled.

"Yeah," she said as they stood by their lockers. "You guys _are _coming over tonight to celebrate New Year's Eve, right? We could roast marshmallows, make hot chocolate, and declare that we survived 2011 and that it isn't the end of the world!"

It was sort of a tradition for them, that on every New Year's Eve, they'd go over to Sam's house and make hot chocolate together and play Truth or Dare and stuff like that and wait till the clock strikes twelve. They'd then go onto the roof of Sam's house, and before the clock strikes twelve, each of them would say their new year's resolution. But this time, Sam had a plan to announce that her new year's resolution was to tell Danny how she really feels about him, so it was an especially important night for her.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Danny said excitedly. "Wouldn't miss it."

"I'd hold that thought," Tucker murmured as Paulina started strutting through the hallway. She was giving away small flyers to popular people and announcing, "Come to my party! You're invited! You're invited! You're – ew, you're not invited!"

She was only giving the flyers to the popular people, mainly consisting of the cheerleading team, the football team, and some other people she considers cool enough to be her friends. She went to the trio, and paused, as if thinking whether to invite them or not.

"Well?" Sam said impatiently, even though she was pretty sure that Paulina wasn't going to invite them to her party.

"Yeah," Paulina said. "You guys are definitely _not _invited. Even you can't make the Ghost Boy show up."

"Wait, what if we told you that we can?" Tucker said, grinning from ear-to-ear and wanting to go to the party so bad.

"I'd say you're lying," Paulina rolled her eyes and sneered. "Besides, tonight is going to be the best night of my life, and I'm not going to make you ruin it."

"Oh, you mean you're finally going to jump off a cliff?" Sam said hopefully, a sarcastic gleam in her eyes.

"_No_," Paulina said. "Tonight will be the night the Ghost Boy and I will finally get together. I'm going to make tonight the best night of his life! Now, what was I saying? Oh, if you guys even _tried _to show up, you're dead."

With that cheerful note, she flipped her hair and continued her trip down the hall. Sam rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Right, as if we'd wanna go anyway."

When none of the guys responded, she turned to them with a look of disbelief. "Oh my God, you guys wanna go!"

"Even if we want to," Tucker said, looking disappointed, "we can't. We aren't invited, remember?"

"No," Danny said, looking thoughtful. "You guys aren't invited… but Danny Phantom is."

"What?" Sam couldn't believe it. "You're going to blow me and Tucker off just to go to that bimbo's party?"

"Come on, Sam, Paulina is _not _a bimbo," he argued. "Besides, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

"Danny," Sam tried to be reasonable about it and not get mad. "Paulina invited _Phantom_ to her party, and we all know that that's gonna happen again."

"Okay, yeah," Danny could see that they had a point, but he decided what he wanted to do that would make the party so important. "But this time's gonna be different because I'm gonna tell her my secret."

"_WHAT_?" Sam and Tucker yelled, and it wasn't the reaction Danny had wanted. They looked shocked, bewildered, and Sam even looked a little pissed. They had accidentally attracted attention from some of the onlookers, but they didn't seem to care.

"Dude, have you lost your _mind_?" Tucker said, but this time he was careful to lower his voice a bit.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "You can't tell Paulina that you're Phantom!"

"Why not?" Danny argued. "It would be a perfect ending for 2011, and a perfect beginning for 2012!"

"But I've already got everything planned out..." Sam said softly, more in regret to herself than to Danny.

"And I'll come!" he promised. "Just, after the party, okay?"

Sam couldn't believe it. Was he actually choosing Paulina over her? After she spent almost an entire month planning out the night, what they would do, what she would say, and all the preparations she put herself through in case the worst case scenario happened, Danny was just going to bail out on them? She'd imagined a lot of things happening that could ruin her night, Danny rejecting her, she not being able to tell him how she felt about him, losing her friendship with Danny… but she hadn't prepared herself for this. And to her, it was just too much.

She shook her head in disbelief and rolled her eyes. "You know what, fine." She told Danny in a cold voice, letting him know that she was really mad at him. "Do whatever you want."

When she started turning away and heading to her next class, Danny started yelling after her. "Come on, Sam!" When he saw her disappear into the hallway, he sighed and turned to Tucker. "How am I gonna fix this one?"

Tucker shrugged. "That's easy; by _not _going to Paulina's party."

"I have to, Tuck, its just–"

"Dude, nobody's forcing you to go." Tucker tried to argue, to change his mind, but he knew it wasn't going to go any good. He knew Sam was probably planning something, but he couldn't exactly tell Danny something based on some suspicions.

"I'll think about it," Danny sighed. "I just can't have Sam mad at me the last day of this year."

"Well, you never know, maybe she's just upset," Tucker tried to comfort him.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I am <em>beyond <em>upset, Tuck!" Sam ranted as she paced around her room, fuming. "I am going to _kill_ him."

"Come on, Sam, give him a break," Tucker said, trying to resist the urge to agree with her. "He said he'd come."

"Yeah, but after twelve o'clock," she said. "How am I gonna do what I wanna do after twelve o'clock?"

"What _do _you wanna do?" Tucker asked, looking suspiciously at her.

Sam considered telling him about her plan, about how she wanted to tell Danny how she felt and now Paulina was ruining everything, but she settled with muttering, "Never mind."

That answer only made Tucker confirm his suspicions and actually feel a little mad at Danny himself.

"You know what?" Sam said, finally deciding that she wasn't going to let this ruin her night. "We can have plenty of fun without Danny."

"How?" Tucker asked.

"We can play Truth or Dare–" she suggested, and was about to continue before Tucker cut her off.

"Needs more than 3 players." He said.

"Okay…" Sam said, thinking of another thing they can do. "Ooh! We can make hot chocolate and brownies–"

"Never fun without Danny's powers." He said. Okay, so he knew he wasn't really being optimistic about this, but he just couldn't help it.

She sighed. "Well, we can always play Twister..."

Tucker raised an eyebrow at her. "Now that's just you being desperate."

"I guess tonight will suck, huh?" she said in a small voice as she sat on her bed. Tucker finally saw how upset she was. He got up from the bean bag he had been sitting on and went to sit next to her.

"Hey, we'll make the best of it," he said soothingly. "We'll make Danny regret not coming tonight."

"How?" she asked, looking amused by the thought. "We're gonna throw a huge party and dress up like A-listers?"

He cracked a smile. "Something like that."

* * *

><p>Paulina's party was the best one Danny's ever been to.<p>

She threw it in her house's backyard, and since she lived in what seemed to be a miniature house like Sam's, there was plenty of space for everyone inside and outside the house. Paulina had dressed herself in a pink strapless dress with a glittering jacket on top, again being on the "Best-Dressed-List" in her party. She was eagerly awaiting the Ghost Boy's arrival, and Danny was more than happy to oblige.

She was standing by the punch bowl, munching on a chip nervously, worried that Danny Phantom might not show up. As if on cue, Danny flew down and landed right next to her. She took no notice of him.

"Nice party," he said, and she almost flew two feet into the air from shock. She was about to yell at him mercilessly when she saw who he was. Everyone at the party had stopped what they were doing and turned to gape at them.

Paulina grinned. "You came!"

"Yep," Danny grinned back.

"That's right, everybody!" Paulina yelled to the others at the party. "I came with Inviso-Bill tonight!"

As everyone cheered for her, Danny couldn't help muttering, "It's Danny Phantom…"

She gave a signal to the DJ, and he started playing slow music. Everyone started dancing, and Paulina turned to Danny. "Dance with me?"

"Sure," he grinned. He took her hand, and led her to the garden. He put his hands on her waist, and she put hers around his neck, her heart fluttering. But, surprisingly… Danny didn't feel anything. He didn't feel any of the sparks he thought he would. He was just dancing with any other girl. He didn't feel the way he had when he had danced with Sam at the school dance. He felt sparks and fireworks and butterflies and electricity and –

He mentally slapped himself. Where did those thoughts come from? He never actually thought much of that dance with Sam until now. But now that he thought about it… he started regretting choosing this party over Sam.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came!" Paulina gushed. "You're gonna make this the best party ever!"

"Yeah," Danny faked a smile, already trying to work out an escape plan, "great."

Paulina grinned up at him. Why did he ever think she was beautiful? Sure, she was pretty and all, but not beautiful like Sam. And her eyes didn't radiate kindness the way Sam's did…

Paulina was about to compliment him when they heard arguing. Turning, they saw a bunch of security guards pulling a guy with glasses in a tux out of the party. Danny was a little creeped out that she actually had security guards at this party, but he tried not to ponder too much over that thought.

"Ugh," Paulina said with distaste, rolling her eyes, "won't they quit it already?"

Danny frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Some losers have been trying to sneak in to this party all night." She explained, looking bored with the idea.

"Really?" Danny asked, a little confused. So that's what the security guards are for…

"Yeah, but…" she closed what was left of space between them and held him closer to her. "You're here to make it all better."

"Um, yeah," he said, getting a little uncomfortable.

"I can't believe I almost invited that Fenton boy." Paulina said in an attempt to start a conversation.

"What?" he asked, having heard his name even though he wasn't really paying attention to her.

"Oh, nothing," she said nonchalantly. "He's just this loser geek who hangs out with two other losers. They're pathetic."

"Y'know what, Paulina?" that was it. He finally had enough of her. "The only pathetic person I see around here is you."

She was so taken aback that she froze, blinking in bewilderment. "W-What?"

He let go of her, and continued as if she hadn't even said anything. "So just go back to your little party, and I'll go hang out with my pathetic loser friends, okay?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, looking confused and shocked at this sudden behavior."

He shook his head. What had he _ever _seen in her? She was shallow, and only cared about herself and her reputation. She just liked Danny Phantom because he was, well, hot, and she was too shallow to see who was really behind those green eyes. She never cared about Fenton. And Danny thought he was a complete idiot for ever thinking she could.

"Just forget it," he muttered. This was a mistake. He never should have blown Sam off for Paulina. And he wasn't about to let the mistake ruin everything. He had about ten minutes to go to Sam's house and apologize before it was twelve o'clock. "Bye, Paulina."

He took off, leaving a dumb-founded Paulina standing there, gaping. Before he rounded the corner he heard her yell, "Well, you were never that hot anyway!"

* * *

><p>"Ten minutes left," Sam muttered under her breath in a sigh as she and Tucker lay on their backs on her roof. It was snowing, so all they did was pull out a blanket, lay it on the snow, and sit back and watch the night sky. The night was a complete series of dressing up as various people from the A-list and making fun of them. Okay, so Sam had a good time doing that – especially when she vended off her anger in dressing up as Danny – but when her anger evaporated, all that was left was pure sadness and disappointment. Another year had gone by with her not telling Danny how she felt, and another year was probably going to go by before she got the courage to do it again.<p>

Tucker sighed, and looked at her and noticed how sad she looked. "Hey," he used his elbow to hit her softly and grab her attention. "Look, I know you wanted to tell Danny how you felt, but its not too late. He'll be here."

"Yeah," Sam said, even though they both knew she didn't think so. She sighed, and closed her eyes, trying to empty her mind. It didn't work though when she saw something dark flash across her eyelids and the next thing she knew there was a crash. Her eyes opened, and she and Tucker shared a glance before they grabbed a Fenton thermos and went over to where the crash happened. Most of whoever crashed was covered in ice, so they had to sneak closer and dust some of the ice off.

He moaned, and they saw strands of white hair. Sam put down her Fenton thermos and asked, just to be sure, "Danny?"

Sure enough, he sat up, shaking most of the snow off him, revealing him in Phantom form. "Hey," he said as he stood up and turned back into Fenton. "Man, I didn't even see the house when I was coming. Why are all the lights out?"

Sam ignored his question and said, "What are you doing here? I thought you were at Paulina's party."

"Well, I _was_," he said, dusting snow out of his hair. "But I realized that I shouldn't have been." He turned to Sam. "Sam, I am so sorry I ever even thought about choosing Paulina over you. It was a mistake."

"Yeah, tell me about it," she said. She didn't mean to be so hard on him; it was just that he had hurt her, even if he didn't mean it.

"Sam, I'm sorry," he said again, stepping closer to her. "But I'm here now. And look, we still have time for our New Year's Resolution tradition!"

Sam took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"Come on, Sam," Tucker said. "What more can he do?"

"Yeah, Sam, what more can I do?" Danny and Tucker then flashed her their puppy-dog pouts, making Sam's mouth twist up into a smile.

"God, you are such geeks!" she said, laughing. "Alright, I forgive you Danny. Of course I do. But if anyone asks, I was outnumbered."

They laughed, and had a group hug. Tucker checked his watch, and ushered them onto the blanket. "Come on, four minutes until twelve o'clock!"

Instead of sitting down, they stood in a circle. "Tucker, you go first," Sam told him.

Tucker cleared his throat. "My new year's resolution is to break every single record there is on _Doomed_. Oh, and also that other crap about being a better person and whatnot."

Danny and Sam chuckled. They all turned to Sam expectantly. She thought about saying her real new year's resolution, to tell Danny right then and there how she felt about him, but she was just too scared. She gave herself a minute to pull her thoughts together, but knew that there was no way she could speak. She cleared her throat, and said, "Um, Danny, why don't you go first?"

Danny shrugged. "Sure. Hey, Tuck, would you mind grabbing us all hot chocolate down from the kitchen?"

"What, your feet don't work?" Tucker raised his eyebrow at him, but when he saw the look Danny gave him, he smirked in realization, and walked towards the roof door and downstairs.

"What was that for?" Sam asked quizzically.

"So I can tell you my new year's resolution," Danny said, and before Sam could ask anything, he took her hands and continued. "Sam, when I was at Paulina's party… I started seeing things I never saw before. The way I feel when I look into your eyes, how comfortable I am with you, how I'd felt when we danced." He saw the confusion in Sam's eyes, and he took a deep breath. "I guess my new year's resolution is to finally have the courage to tell the girl I love her that I do."

Sam was so shocked, she couldn't breathe. She would've thought he was talking about Paulina, but how could he after everything he'd just told her? Her heart was beating like an 808 drum, and she just stood there, clueless of what to say.

She spared a look away from his eyes to look down on her watch. 11:59, just one minute away from twelve o'clock. She smiled at him, and said, "My new year's resolution is to get the courage to finally do this."

Before Danny could say anything, she brought her lips to his. She felt his shock in the way he froze, but she knew it wasn't because he was rejecting her. That was her best case scenario – that she would kiss Danny and he'd be so shocked that he'd just stand there, not knowing what to do. But just as she had daydreamed, he came back to his senses after a few seconds. He brought his hands and cupped her cheeks and kissed her back. In the background, they heard people from all over the town shouting, "Three… Two… One!"

Fireworks erupted, igniting the black sky with orange, blue, red, pink and green. It was almost as if the fireworks were resembling their own firework show that was going on inside them when they kissed. They didn't even dare pull away to see the show; they just held on even tighter.

They seemed to have been kissing for forever, and had to break apart to breath. They didn't know what to say, so they just settled with breaking into grins and laughing and sneaking glances at the fireworks.

"You do know what this is, right?" Danny said after a nice silence of them holding each other's hand and watching the fireworks.

"No, what?" she asked.

Danny grinned. "The perfect ending for 2011–"

"And the perfect beginning for 2012," Sam finished off, breaking into a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Yeah... A little cheesy, but I was in the mood xD Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading that! And may 2012 be a perfect year for you O:)

ANNNDDD, make 2012 have an awesome start with me by reviewing! LOVE YOU GUYS 3

~ Looka'sMagicHell ~


End file.
